


[Comic] ON AND OFF & ON AND OFF

by Dichter_L



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluff without Plot, Kurta-speaking Kurapika, Leorio's glasses, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichter_L/pseuds/Dichter_L
Summary: Kurapika's obsession with (removing) Leorio's glasses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An English translation of the fan comics drawn by my sister, which is also available in Chinese and Japanese:
> 
> [ON AND OFF & ON AND OFF｜日/中/Eng｜](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59215907) by [QuentineQuan](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=19761391) on [pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/)

It all began with this.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I partly contributed to the story. My sis and I were like crazy when coming up with this fluff-without-plot headcanon, so we decided to translate and share it. Still, English is neither my mother tongue nor the language with which I approach the Hunter X Hunter. I'll be more than happy if you can leave a comment and let me know where I can improve! :)
> 
> Happy Leopika Week!


End file.
